Little Dove
by Helen-McCrory's-lips
Summary: Sansa is lost in the Lannister castle and of course Cersei is there to help her. Rated M for a reason.


Sansa Stark strayed through empty corridors of the Lannister castle. The sun was just about to rest after a long hot day enlightening the usually cold stone walls. She was lost, that was a fact she could not deny. But even though she hadn't met a living soul for many minutes the feeling of being watched made the hairs on her body rise.

She stopped for a moment to give whoever following her a chance to step forward. "Is-is someone there?" Sansa called out in the open. Her voice echoed hollowly through the walls as she waited for some kind of response.

"Are you lost, little Dove?" A cold all too familiar voice behind her said. She turned around only to find The Queen Regent standing there, toying with her fingers. Her long golden hair reflected the tired sun and fell perfectly down her chest.

Sansa took a deep breath, she knew very well she wasn't supposed to linger around the castle, Joffrey had made that all to clear. "Yes your Grace," she breathed out, "I am lost."

Cersei smirked, her green eyes sparkled with something Sansa couldn't read, at least she didn't seem angry at her.

"Come child," Cersei tuned around and Sansa knew that following her _hostess_ was the only option if she didn't want harsh words thrown her way. Keeping her distance behind the older woman she watched her sway before her. Her Lannister red garment followed her every move and her thick blonde hair lay flawless over her back. Sansa feared Cersei just as much as she admired her. She was beautiful and always held her head high. Yet, Sansa didn't want to be like her if she ever became Joffrey's Queen. She wanted to be respected by the people of King's Landing, not redoubtable and loathed.

Their promenade was as quiet as quiet can be. Cersei did not speak to the Stark girl, nor did she turn to look at her. The only sounds left to hear were their very own footsteps.

"Here we are," they stopped in front of a huge iron door, decorated with the Lannister lion in gold and red, "go on girl." She spat, clearly irritated.

Sansa was utterly confused, "your Grace, this is not my bed chamber."

Cersei rolled her eyes, "of course not, did I say we were going to _your _bed chamber?"

Sansa swallowed hard, "no your Grace but-..."

"Well enter, before I change my mind." Cersei watched the nervous girl with a satisfied smirk on her lips. She enjoyed luring the little lamb into to lions den.

Sansa stepped into the Queen Regent's magnificent camber. Like all the rooms in the Lannister Castle the dominating color was red. The room itself were gloomy with only a few candles lit and a lively fireplace playing with every shadow on the walls. In front of the fire stood the most luxurious furniture Sansa had ever seen. It was almost twice the size of the bed in her own chamber clad in deep red (probably more expensive than all Sansa's belongings put together) fabric.

"No need to be shy little one," Cersei slowly swayed over to stand behind the girl, laying a hand on the young girl's waist, "sit by the fire and I will collect wine and cups.

Normally, Cersei wouldn't do the work meant for slaves but she didn't want anyone but the red head present in her room. She walked over to her oak desk and opened one of the beautifully carved cabins. She always had wine near her working space. _It kept her focused. _Quickly grabbing the vessel and two cups she returned to the stiff girl carefully sitting on the edge of her exclusive piece of furniture. She handed the girl one of the cups and started to fill it.

Sansa looked at the red liquid with a frown. Her mother and father never let her drink wine, then again they didn't let her do much other than embroider. When the cup was filled she pressed it to her chest, not sure if she should drink or wait for orders. Cersei had filled her cup more than generously and took a large sip as if she was a starving child handed a piece of food. Cersei's green eyes reflected the fire playing in front of them. Sansa admired the Lannister woman, she always seemed so proud and fearless. She was a woman alone in a world ruled by men, even her son had higher authority than her and yet...yet she seemed so comfortable and collected.

"Why don't you drink, is my wine not good enough for a Stark?" The older woman spat making Sansa stiff and shaking of her day dreaming state.

"No your grace...I mean, of course it is," she paused and looked at the bitter smelling beverage in her hand, "forgive me, I have never been drinking anything like this before."

Cersei's surly look stilled itself and was replaced with a smirk, "well dear child, there has to be a first time for everything." She took another sip, licking her lips delightfully when the cup left her lips.

Sansa took a deep breath and embraced the cold metal cup with her untouched lips and let a quite generous amount of wine pass her lips. When the burning fluid landed in her belly she shivered and the bitter after taste made her grimace. Cersei surprised her guest when a warm laugh escaped her delicate lips.

"You are a very innocent girl Lady Stark," the blonde put her cup on the floor, "and when you become the Queen of King's Landing you and I will be united in a family bond only spilling our blood can break."

Sansa didn't really understand the point of the Queen Regent's comment. Instead of answering the curious looking woman she took a big gulp from the wine and closed her eyes at the sudden impact of bitter alcohol on her taste buds. When she opened her eyes Cersei had come closer, so close that the young girl could feel her hot breath on her face.

Cersei gently took the cup from Sansa and placed it beside her own. Cersei locket her green eyes with Sansa's wolf blue. The older woman licked her lips in a way that only meant one thing. Sansa felt her heart flutter, weather it was the wine or the woman at her side she didn't know.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, little Dove?" Cersei purred, caressing the soft cheek of the young Stark. Sansa looked at the fire playing, her mouth had gone dry by the sudden closeness.

"No your Grace," she looked at down her hands, they were shaking, "but I can't seem to understand why you are keeping me here?" She swallowed knowing that the question might anger Cersei.  
But the woman only let out a low chuckle and brushed away a strand of hair from the girl's confused face.

Sansa opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to answer. There was no denying that the blonde made her nervous, and there was something more as well. Sansa might have been young and naive, but the feeling of desire was nothing new to her. And with the lioness so close, seductively whispering in her face and playing with her soft curls she felt the tickling sensation creeping in her abdomen and lower.

She swallowed, "No, your grace." She tried her best to sound as confident as possible.

Cersei cocked and eyebrow, "oh but I think I do, sweet little thing." Her hand that was playing with the red curl started to draw invisible motives on Sansa's neck. "I think you want to run away from my chamber, tail between those thighs of yours," her eyes fell down on Sansa's gown covered thighs and the girl could swear the woman saw through them. "And I think," she continued, her hand slowly caressing a bare shoulder, "that even if your mind tells you to raise and leave, your body wants me to take whatever innocence you might have left."

Sansa realized she had held her breath during the seductress's confrontation and let out a deep exhale, her chest moving dangerously with her heavy breathing. Her eyes fell upon Cersei's rounded mouth. Never had she been kissed and now she was so close she could already feel her lips tingle. Cersei's hand crept behind Sansa's neck and closed the small gap between them. Placing her damp full lips on the young girl's smaller.

Cersei moved her body until she was on top of the trembling girl's, not breaking the kiss. Sansa welcomed Cersei's warm tongue as she parted her lips. A deep moan came from the older woman's throat and shot electric jolts inside of Sansa. A hand grabbed Sansa's shiny hair and arched her neck to access the pulse point with a hot mouth. So many emotions streamed uncontrollably inside Sansa, she didn't know how to react so she let her body decide, she let go of her mind. Her arms flew around her lover and mouths found each other once again. Eventually the kiss broke and the two women gasped for air. A moment of silence. Sansa felt fingers sneaking under her thick protective skirt and up her milky, soft thighs. She looked up and saw hungry green eyes. When the hand came close to its goal Sansa opened her mouth and let out a soft gasp. The older woman smiled deviously.

"You're overflowed little dove," she smeared the juices on the girl's already moist thighs, "let us see if the nectar of a Stark is as sweet as its vessel." Slowly, she folded up Sansa's skirt over her belly and exposed the untouched silk of her womanhood. The little lamb watched with excitement how the lioness bent down and let her soft tongue drifted over the wet folds. She let out a unsteady breath and her hips bucked upwards, begging for more of the delicious contact. The experienced woman grinned and placed two firm hands on the each side of the girl's waist. Then she buried her face between the slender legs and started to perform the oldest and most enjoyable magic with her skilled tongue.

By now all sanity that Sansa had left flew out of reach and she moaned loudly as her high started to peak. Suddenly Cersei stopped her movement and Sansa groaned. She had been so close to the stars that she almost smelled the fire. She dared to look down between her spreading limbs and saw how Cersei gathered the red material of her dress and placed herself proudly on Sansa's sex.

"Men will tell you that you will need a cock to get properly fucked," Cersei ran her hands down the naked legs before her, pressing herself harder against Sansa she felt their juices melt together, "that is a lie, my dearest."

And with that said, she started to grind their cunts together. Settled and slow at first but soon her expression tightened and the movement increased. Sansa held a tight grip around the woman's wrists and moved just as dedicated as her lover.

Cersei's eyes closed tightly and she bit her lower lip in deep concentration. She wanted to savor every moment of the whimpering girl's sex sending her over the edge. Opening her eyes she enjoyed what she saw. The young girl was not quite finished and pushed herself harder against her mistress, sweat glistened on her forehead. Cersei pushed harder, wanting more than ever for her name to slip through those fragile lips.

Sansa felt the fire of a thousands dragons rush through her body. Her lover's name rolled out of her mouth as her back arched upwards until her body gave up. She gasped for air and heard a deep chuckle somewhere above her. A body was once again connected with her own and warm lips left kisses on her neck. A smile revealed itself on Sansa's lips and she felt how her heavy body drifted away, her lover tightly pressed against her back breathing heavily into her thick hair.

* * *

Cersei woke up in her chambers at dawn. Her hand searched for last night entertainment but only soft fabric of her favorite furniture were to be found under her palm. She opened her heavy lids and acknowledged her solitude. Smiling triumphantly to herself she thought of last nights conquered land. The Stark girl had indeed enjoyed herself, perhaps even more than the Queen Regent herself.

The little Dove might have fled in the early morning. But Cersei knew that once caught in the lioness claws, there were no chances of escaping. Sansa would come back to her chamber once darkness had fallen – that was the undeniable truth.


End file.
